This invention relates generally to a wireless digital personal communications systems having a plurality of intelligent base stations, intelligent portable handset terminals, and intelligent fixed terminals, each having a predetermined radio cell coverage area, and more particularly to a digital, radio cell, radio-telephone, personal communications system (or PCS) having a full ISDN interface (or any standardized digital network interface), thereby facilitating direct interconnection and switching of PCS call traffic through the ISDN interface and the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN), or any switched network, the personal communications system having voice/data/image (or any combination thereof) and two-way full-duplex incoming and outgoing calling capability, and being fully operational and compatible with any modulation approach selected for wireless communications, with the intercell protocol hand-off being provided through distributed logic which is implemented in software that is resident in the intelligent base stations, intelligent portable handset terminals, intelligent fixed terminals, and the public switched telephone network (or any switched network) equipped with a PCS service control data base.